lyricsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Dolphin:Тебя
Я без тебя умру, Просто закрою глаза, И только мне одному Достанутся небеса. Взял бы тебя с собой В этот далёкий путь, Только вот ангел седой, Может не потянуть. Я тебя буду ждать. Вечность – это не срок. Времени не оторвать От жизни моей кусок. Тают бессмертия дни, Лицо превращая в хлам... Сможешь если, то сохрани Всё, что принадлежало нам. Буду всегда с тобой, Стану собакой твоей, Чтоб о тебе с тоской Скулить у закрытых дверей. Поторопись ко мне, Ты можешь ещё успеть В собачьих глазах на дне Слёзы мои рассмотреть. Я – здесь (я – здесь), Ты – там (ты – там), Мир весь (мир весь) – Напополам (напополам). Я – здесь (я – здесь), Ты – там (ты – там), Мир весь (мир весь) – Напополам. Размытая радуга сна Останется в голове; Не вспомнишь ты, как всегда, Что я приходил к тебе, И будет хороший день, И будет хотеться жить, И даже небесная тень Тебя не заставит ныть. Я – здесь (я – здесь), Ты – там (ты – там), Мир весь (мир весь) – Напополам (напополам). Я – здесь (я – здесь), Ты – там (ты – там), Мир весь (мир весь) – Напополам (напополам). Я – здесь (я – здесь), Ты – там (ты – там), Мир весь (мир весь) – Напополам. Translation I'll die without you, I'll just close my eyes, And I'll be the only one To get the sky and heaven. I could take you with me, We'd have a long way to go, But the angel's hair is grey, He may be unable to carry us. I will wait for you. Eternity is no longer than a second. Time will never tear a piece Off my life. The days of immortality are melting away, Turning the face into rubbish... If you can, save Everything that belonged to us. I'll always be with you, I'll become your dog To yelp about you drearily At the closed doors. Hurry to me, You can still make it And see my tears At the bottom of dog's eyes. I'm here (I'm here), You're there (you're there), The whole world (the whole world) Is breaking into halves (is breaking into halves). I'm here (I'm here), You're there (you're there), The whole world (the whole world) Is breaking into halves. The vague rainbow of sleep Will leave over in the head. You won't remember, as always, That I came to you, And it will be a good day And you will want to live, And even the sky's shadow Will not make you whine. I'm here (I'm here), You're there (you're there), The whole world (the whole world) Is breaking into halves (is breaking into halves). I'm here (I'm here), You're there (you're there), The whole world (the whole world) Is breaking into halves (is breaking into halves). I'm here (I'm here), You're there (you're there), The whole world (the whole world) Is breaking into halves. Категория:Все композиции Категория:Песни на русском языке en:Dolphin:Тебя Категория:Исполнители на D Категория:Песни на Т